Iraira
This is the wiki page for Captain Commander Iraira. It will be edited in the next few days until completed. Biography 2012 Captain Commander Iraira was first seen arresting Ishi Polzin and the ex-mark bearer of Sadism in the records office of the Ga-Koro Marine Headquarters. 2013 Keeping Busy in Ga-Koro Iraira and Daylaria helped apprehend criminals and bring them to justice over the failed assassination attempt on the Akiri of Ga-Koro. Later in the week, Iraira's old hero Matrapolix returned to Ga-Koro seeking a position in the marines, which she promptly gave: the rank of private awared to the toa of sound. As the Onu-Koran ambassadors spoke with Akiri Hahli, Commander Iraira met with the members of the ussalry to make sure they were well treated. During this time, she recieved orders from Kotu to find a crew for an exploratory expedition to the Kumu Islets: a surprise given Daylaria had been tasked with a similar command. With little time, Iraira pooled what resources she had without much access to the marines themselves and created a crew of soldiers, traitors, explorerers, and pretty-boys. Kumu-Islets and'' The Invincible'' Iraira led an expedition to the Kumu-Islets, annexed the region for Ga-Wahi, and with the aid of Lohkar and his crew explored a solitary lighthouse before mapping the underwater terrain. Upon returning to Ga-Koro the prisoners who survived were placed in secure jails in Ga-Koro, and a rebuilding effort made for the new Nokama Port. Appearance and Tools *Of average size and features, her saphire blue armor leads the uniniated to blieve Iraira is just one more toa of water in Ga-Koro, though in the sunlight her carapace has a clear crystalline sparkle. Captain Iraira's soft green eyes peer from a mighty kanohi Hau, and the necklace of her rank dangles between her busts on a steel chain. The boarding axe she carries constantly hangs from a small magnet on her right shoulder. *Boarding Axe: Captain Iraira’s Toa-tool is a mighty boarding axe. The shaft is a burnished ironwood, and the trapezoidal head sparkles with strings of crystal inlay. A beard extends from the blade proper, allowing Iraira to choke up on the shaft of her weapon and punch with the axe while protecting her hand. A small billhook perches opposite the axe head, used mainly for deflection and deep penetration. *Satchel with bamboo disks: standard marine issue flax bag reinforced with tarakava hide along the bottom with room for six bamboo throwing disks of a uniform thirty centimeter diameter construction. *Log book: a dark, leather-bound book filled with information about current cases, criminal activities, and island-wide political climate written during Iraira’s spare time to help as a memory aid. Stored generally in the disk satchel. *Captain’s Shell: a small conch inlaid with silver, gold, and precious jewels dangles from a chain about Iraira’s neck as a signifier of her rank in the Ga-Koro Marine Force. Abilities and Traits *Iraira is a charismatic leader, taking a front position in all orders she gives. Her voice is compelling, and moreso the gleam in her boarding axe which often doubles as an emphasis during intense monologues about the glory of Ga-Koro. As a toa of crystal, she possesses the the ability to manipulate an crystalline substance. *Since the opprobrius Daedra Incident, Captain Iraira has led the campaign for Marine Force control in judicial and political power within Ga-wahi. Although the “Vipe” consents Akiri Hahli a modem of power and executive function, Iraira holds fast to her believe that power held in many hands reduces chances for corruption. Although she honors her Akiri’s wishes, she is suspicious of her leader’s acute absence during Turaga Nokama’s assassination and the Daedra Catastrophe three months prior. *Captain Iraira employs her powers over crystals to entrap or immobilize convicted felons within diamond bonds. When called to take up arms, her fast parries and crushing blows with her boarding axe are more than sufficient to label a challenger moot. Her kanohi makes up for her lack of athletic endurance -- in battle it is simply her will to win that topples all opponents. *As a toa of crystal, Captain Iraira can draw the salt from the ocean water and bind convicts in crusty manacles. Along with this trick of environment, Iraira has proficiency creating and manipulating crystal in her elemental reach. Relationships Friends and Allies *Daylaria: Fellow Commander of the Ga-Koro Marine Corps. and closest friend. The two have had a long past working up the ranks to leadership positions. Iraira trusts Day with her life. *Akiri Hahli: Although the toa of crystal supports her leader, Iraira has her misgivings about the matoran thrust into power. Hahli has proven herself a capable leader, but Iraira wonders how long Hahli will be able to take the pressures of government. *Matrapolix: The toa of sound was one of Iraira's heroes before she became a Marine, and the two are close friends. *Mons Shajs: Although an ex-pirate, Iraira trusts her Lieutenant. Enemies *The Makuta *Pirates and vagabonds within Ga-Wahi and territories (Kumu-Islets) Quotes Trivia * Iraira is currently an in-active character. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ga-Koro Category:Marines Category:Kru-Toa Category:Officers Category:Guard